


The Card

by lil_1337



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets a late Christmas card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Card

The card in its festive red and snowflake pattern looked a little out of place tucked in among the usual January bills that marked the post mortem of another Christmas season. Mickey frowned and turned it over to see if maybe there was a return address on the back flap. He turned it to the front again and double-checked it was indeed his name on the front before verifying the address. After all, Mickey Smith was far from being an uncommon name. Even with hopping universes some things never changed. The narrow, slanting handwriting wasn't one he could immediately identify. Rose's was big and loopy while Jake's was barely definable as writing, being closer to scrawl than actual individual words. Pete's was bold and clear, rather like the man himself. Besides, there was already a card from him on the mantle.

Mickey set the bills down on the table and turned the letter back over in his hand, admiring the way the heavy paper brushed smooth against the calluses on his fingers and palm. The flap separated cleanly from the rest of the envelope to reveal a small part of a white back of a card. It slipped out easily and when turned over showed the picture of zeppelin decorated with Christmas lights. Mickey grinned, checking both once more for any clue as to who might have sent it. When none was found he set the envelope on the desk, smiling at the spark of warmth brought about by the thought that someone had remembered him and cared enough to take the time to drop the card in the mail. With a shrug of acceptance he set it down, leaving it open to the greeting, written inside the blank card in that same unidentifiable writing.

 _Blessed Noel_.


End file.
